In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, battery electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles may use one or more electric motors in combination with internal combustion engines to drive the wheels. With fluctuations in fossil fuel prices, it is now more desirable than ever to power automobiles with the electric power of the electric motor.
Generally, heating systems in vehicles rely upon heat from the internal combustion engine to provide heat to the passenger compartment. This becomes an issue at low temperatures during operation with the electric motor. However, as noted above, it is generally desirable from a fuel perspective to operate the vehicle with the electric motor. As a result of this arrangement, operator comfort may be compromised at lower temperatures until the battery power of the electric motor is depleted and internal combustion engine operation is initiated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide vehicle systems and methods with improved heating performance, particularly in vehicles that use an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.